


Black - Like My Soul

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Easy To Begin, But Hard To End [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Domestic, Fluff, Grantaire is an addition jumper apparently, Lots and lots of coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire decides that maybe the key to getting rid of his alcohol addiction is replacing it with a new addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black - Like My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I read one line in a different story about a man who was drinking coffee instead of alcohol, and I had to write this. Plus, I think we all deserve something happy after the last part.
> 
> I took the title from a quote from Cassandra Clare's 'City of Bones'; the quote says "“What do you want?" "Just coffee. Black - like my soul.”"
> 
> This is set during their sophomore year of university.  
> (January 16th, 2013)

Of all the things Enjolras had expected to see when he reached Grantaire’s flat, aggressive vacuuming was not one of them. And yet, there he was, barely standing in one place as he vacuumed his living room. Enjolras shut the door behind him, and Grantaire’s head shot up.

“Hi. You’re here.” Grantaire’s voice was loud and shaky. Enjolras slowly put his bag down beside the door and raised an eyebrow.

“I am.” Enjolras confirmed. “What’s going on here? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I actually had an idea today.” Grantaire turned the vacuum off and raised a hand in the air. “Coffee instead of alcohol.”

“Ah. That explains it.” Enjolras nodded slightly to himself and came closer. “And how much coffee have you had?”

“I don’t know. I went down to the Musain with Bossuet earlier, and then I had some here. Whenever I went to drink, I just have coffee instead.” Grantaire grinned widely at him. Enjolras leaned back slightly.

“That’s unnerving.” Enjolras said after a long moment. Grantaire remained unphased.

“I think I’m going to make brownies.” Grantaire announced loudly, turning to disappear to the kitchen. Enjolras grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

“Why don’t we watch a movie instead?” Enjolras suggested. Grantaire nodded rapidly.

“Sounds good.” Grantaire agreed at once. He let himself be led to the sofa, where he sat and his legs bounced up and down while he waited for Enjolras to put a DVD in the player. “What are we watching?”

“ _Halloween_.” Enjolras answered, turning the TV on with the remote that had been stuck between the sofa cushions. Grantaire moved jerkily to rest against Enjolras’ side as the movie started.

Ten minutes later, Grantaire’s breathing had evened out, and his head had fallen down into Enjolras’ lap. His dark curls of hair spread all over Enjolras’ black pants, and Enjolras could not help but smile at the rapid crash he knew had been coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all needed that.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
